Recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”), recreational off-road vehicles (“ROVs”) and other similar equipment usually represent a significant purchase. As such, buyers enjoy testing a vehicle before purchasing in an environment similar to the one in which they will use the vehicle. The buyer may wish to test the vehicle under actual conditions such as at full throttle, full speed, etc. However, the dealer, manufacturer, and consumer have an interest in selling the vehicle and having it registered for warranty purposes. Thus, once the vehicle is sold to a consumer, the testing comes to a close and the vehicle is registered and warranty coverage starts for the new owner. There is a need in the art for a system and/or method of controlling the usage of a vehicle or other equipment after purchase that ensures that the vehicle is covered by warranty from the manufacturer but that still allows the vehicle to be tested before purchase under real conditions.